1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to an optical member, a pressure-sensitive adhesive composition, and a liquid crystal display.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Various optical members including a polarizing plate, a retardation plate, an optical compensation film, a reflective sheet, a protective film and a brightness-enhancing film may be attached to a liquid crystal display (LCD) by a pressure-sensitive adhesive. Research on providing durability to the pressure-sensitive adhesive is actively progressing to maintain long-term pressure-sensitive adhesive strength even when an LCD is exposed to an external environment.
Particularly, when the pressure-sensitive adhesive is used in a pressure-sensitive adhesive film used for a mobile phone such as a smart phone, as mobile devices have recently become thinner, a thickness of the pressure-sensitive adhesive film has also been reduced. For this reason, an available range of thicknesses of the pressure-sensitive adhesive is limited to 20 μm or less. In addition, a pressure-sensitive adhesive applied to a polarizing plate for a TV is also showing a tendency to become thinner.